Kross Vertex
|unlock = 39 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $896,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 58 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 76 |concealment = 20 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 2.0 |reload_max = 2.5 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.45 |hipfire_s_max = 2.45 |hipfire_m_min = 2.45 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.4 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = polymer |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 4.50|ammo_b_max = 8.25}} The Kross Vertex is a weapon added with the release of the Gage Ninja Pack. Overview The Kross Vertex is a rapid-firing, high-capacity SMG with respectable stopping power. Its blistering rate of fire allows it to dish out massive amounts of damage within a short time frame, making it a solid CQC weapon. In all, the Vertex works best as an unsilenced (and unmodded) bullet hose, if the player can manage its monstrous ammo consumption rate. Summary Pros: * Incredibly high rate of fire * Good damage * High stability * Quick reload * Good default accuracy * Good ammo pickup rate Cons: * Concealment can barely be upgraded * High rate of fire may make it hard to conserve ammo Tips *Acing Fully Loaded grants the player an extra magazine to use, while also boosting the Vertex's ammo replenishment rate, thus giving the player some more leeway. *Suppressing the Vertex is also a good idea if one Aces The Professional, as it boosts both its Stability and Accuracy by . Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Kross-Vertex-Crescent.png| +4 Stability Kross-Vertex-A-Man-Called-Hero.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Kross-Vertex-Spacegoat.png| +4 Accuracy Kross-Vertex-MURICA.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Kross-Vertex-Aerodynamic.png| +4 Accuracy Kross-Vertex-Urban-Camo-Metallic.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Kross-Vertex-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Kross-Vertex-Vanguard.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' most likely refers to a mutator of the same name. It may also be a pun on . *The (KROSS Vertex Urban Camo | Metallic [✓]) is the "metallic" version of another skin its creator made. Achievements Achievements= |-|Trivia= *The Swiss Cheese achievement name is a reference to both Kriss Arm's Swiss origins and the Vertex's ability to make Swiss cheese out of most enemies with its very high rate of fire. Trivia *The Kross Vertex was based on the ; it gains the look of the Vector CRB variant when fitted with the Precision Barrel. A Kriss Enhanced Stock Adapter is added to the gun when a stock modification is equipped. **Both parts of the in-game name are word plays on the two halves of the weapon's real title. ***"Kross" is a play on "Kriss", which stemmed from the term "crisscross". ***A "vertex" is where multiple "vectors" meet, from which geometric shapes are defined. **The Vertex uses what appears to be a Glock 21's 13-round magazine with installed KRISS MagEx. Its capacity of 30 rounds reflects the MagEx upgrade's intended extension, however users are only recommended to load up to 25 in reality due to concerns about the reliability of the magazine spring at full stock. *The player character's thumb is placed slightly off the button when pressing the bolt release during a full reload. The actual release is not pressed, but the surface beneath it is. *Interestingly, the unmodded Kross Vertex uses Daniel Defense sights like the Raven instead of the factory flip-ups. *The Kross Vertex is the third weapon to not gain any benefit from the Tactical Stock, the first being the Commando 553, and the second being the Piglet. It also does not gain any benefit from the Standard Stock. *Along with the Buzzsaw 42, Jacket's Piece, and Micro Uzi, the Kross Vertex's rate of fire is the third highest of any weapon in PAYDAY 2. *The Kross Vertex is referred to as the "Polygon SMG" by the receiver texture, and as "polymer" in the game files. Gallery 2015-07-17 00014.jpg|Inventory preview of the Kross Vertex. ru:Kross Vertex Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC